Envy
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Hinata, gadis cantik, ramah dan polos ternyata juga menyimpan rasa iri dalam dirinya. Sungguh? Gadis seperti Hinata bisa iri? Bagaimana irinya seorang Hyuuga Hinata?


**Envy**

 **Ditty Glint ILHyuuga**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, dll**

 **Happy Reading!**

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang menyandang status sebagai pelajar di Konoha Senior High School kini menjalani tahun kedua di sekolah itu. Hinata yang dikenal banyak orang sebagai gadis yang ramah, lembut, sopan, dan segala tingkah laku baik lainnya tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa gadis itu menyimpan rasa iri di hatinya. Rasa iri kepada siapapun yang terlihat lebih baik darinya.

Gadis pemilik rambut indigo satu-satunya di sekolah itu berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengumpulkan tumpukan buku tugas teman sekelasnya pada guru Kakashi.

Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga dimulai, jika tak ingin mendapatkan teguran dari guru Guy maka ia harus cepat.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ino! Sakura!" Hinata memanggil sahabatnya yang baru saja meninggalkan kelas. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia memang payah dalam hal berlari, baru lari kecil begitu saja sudah ngos-ngosan.

Ino dan Sakuramenoleh, memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"T-tunggu aku! Aku ambil baju olahragaku dulu."

"Oke! Jangan lama ya.."

Hinata kemudian melesat mengambil baju olahraganya dan kembali menghampiri Ino dan Sakura tak kurang dari dua menit. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke ruang ganti bersama-sama.

.

.

"Wah.. Tubuh Ino bagus banget! Pantas saja majalah F memintanya menjadi model," celetuk Matsuri melihat tubuh sintal Ino yang terlihat saat gadis itu membuka seragam sekolah. Memperlihatkan lekukan pinggang yang pas tanpa tertutupi kain.

Siswi lain yang berada di ruang ganti membenarkan, melihat betapa pasnya proporsi tubuh Ino.

"Kamu diet?" tanya Ten-ten.

"Nggak, kok. Aku turunan dari Mommy, sih," jawab Ino santai sembari memakai baju olahraganya. Ia sudah biasa mendapat pujian tentang bentuk tubuhnya. Berterimakasih lah pada kedua orang tua Ino yang memberinya gen tinggi dan tubuh sintal.

Hinata memperhatikan Ino yang kini tengah mengikat rambut. Ino memang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Tubuhnya langsing, tinggi, dada dan bokongnya berukuran pas, kaki jenjang serta lekukan tubuh yang sangat sempurna. Dan Ino tidak perlu susah-susah mendapatkan tubuh ideal seperti itu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus berusaha keras untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh.

Meskipun Hinata tidak gendut tetapi ia cukup berisi. Dada dan bokongnya jadi terlihat lebih besar. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Ia juga tidak terlalu tinggi, terkadang Hinata mendapat ejekan dari sepupunya karena tinggi tubuhnya. Banyak yang menginginkan bentuk tubuh seperti Hinata juga, tetapi tetap saja bentuk tubuh seperti Ino lebih enak dipandang.

 _Ah, bikin iri saja_ , pikir Hinata sembari mengikat rambutnya.

"Hey, Sakura.. Kapan dadamu itu akan tumbuh seperti Ino? Bisa-bisa kau tidak dianggap seorang perempuan kalau dadamu kecil begitu," ucap Matsuri tiba-tiba membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Apa?" Sakura tak terima.

"Justru dengan begini aku mudah untuk melihat lelaki mana yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya," bela Sakura.

Semua siswi di ruang ganti itu kembali tertawa.

Ada benarnya juga.

.

.

Priiit

Bunyi peluit menjadi tanda dimulainya lari 6 putaran pada pelajaran hari ini. Guru Guy meneriakkan kata semangat saat beberapa siswi memulai larinya. Hinata berada dalam kelompok lari tersebut. Baru 2 kali mengelilingi lapangan ia sudah kelelahan, nafasnya terengah. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlihat begitu bugar, gadis berambut pink itu berada jauh di depannya.

Siswa dan siswi yang sudah menyelesaikan lari 6 putarannya menyemangati mereka dari luar jalur track lari.

"Lihat! Sakura sudah menyelesaikan 5 putaran."

"Wow.. Hebat!"

"Padahal yang lain baru 4 putaran."

"Keren! Sakura semangat!"

Seruan-seruan serupa sampai di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu melirik Sakura yang melewati dirinya dan melesat ke depan. Sakura tidak terlihat kelelahan, meskipun keringat membanjiri gadis bermata emerald itu. Rambut pinknya berkilau diterpa sinar mentari, bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan sang pemilik.

Sedangkan Hinata baru 4 putaran saja rasanya sudah mau pingsan.

Mata amethysnya memejam merasakan perih menjalari dada dan tenggorokannya. Rasanya kering dan panas. Apalagi kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia memang tidak sanggup. Kakinya sudah pegal untuk berlari lagi.

Sepasang mata onyx menatapnya khawatir. Mata itu memandang awas saat wajah Hinata berubah pucat. Pemilik mata sekelam malam itu berdiri dari duduknya hendak menghampiri Hinata.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?"

"Aku-"

Brugh

"Kyaaa! Hinata!"

.

.

Bau antiseptik memenuhi indera penciumannya saat Hinata tersadar. Ia hafal betul bau itu, bau UKS. Perlahan matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan manik sewarna amethys yang indah. Hal yang pertama dilihat Hinata adalah lampu UKS. Lalu..

"Sudah sadar?"

...sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya.

"S-sasuke?" ucap Hinata kaget.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Kau pingsan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. Aneh saja Sasuke ada di sini. Apa mungkin lelaki itu yang membawa Hinata ke UKS? Ah, entahlah. Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada orang lain?

"Aku tahu," ucap Hinata seraya mencoba bangkit. Sebuah tangan pucat tiba-tiba membantunya.

Hinata kembali memandang heran bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian pergi ke arah dispenser di sudut ruangan.

Hinata memperhatikan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Sasuke terlihat mengambil sebuah gelas dan memanaskan air di dispenser. Kemudian menambahkan gula dan kantung teh ke dalam gelas itu. Ah.. Teh manis.

"Sasuke.." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas, ia nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat teh manis.

Hinata memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Dimulai dari rambut hitamnya yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam, bahu kokoh, dan lihatlah punggungnya yang tercetak jelas karena keringat. Otot-ototnya bergerak mengikuti setiap aktifitasnya. Seksi... Pantas saja semua perempuan memujanya.

Itu baru bagian belakang, bagaimana dengan bagian depan? Apa Sasuke punya roti sobek?

Hinata mengerjap. Pipinya merona.

Astaga.. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Berdua dengan Sasuke seperti ini membuat pikirannya menjadi liar. Ini tidak baik untuk otak polosnya.

"K-kenapa nggak kembali ke kelas saja?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba gugup.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan tehnya berbalik, "aku mau menemanimu."

Astaga.. Astaga.. Pipi Hinata semakin merona. Habis jawaban Sasuke bikin salah paham, sih.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, menghindari ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke.

"O-oh.."

Sasuke menyerahkan gelas berisi teh hangat kepada Hinata. Gadis itu menerimanya dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih sebelum akhirnya meminumnya.

"Bukannya sekarang ulangan matematika, ya?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Iya."

"Terus?"

Aduh, Hinata ini mau ngomong apa sih?

"Apanya?"

"B-berarti nanti susulan?"

"Hn," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang sebelah Hinata. Capek juga berdiri terlalu lama, apalagi kakinya lumayan pegal sehabis menyelesaikan lari 8 putaran tadi. Ternyata porsi lari untuk laki-laki lebih banyak.

"Ngapalin lagi, dong?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Nggak perlu."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang begitu santai. Matematika itu kan susah, apalagi rumus-rumusnya yang segudang itu. Kalau kata Shikamaru sih, merepotkan. Sudah dihapal semalaman pasti paginya buyar. Eh ini malah nyeletuk tidak perlu menghapal lagi. Hinata sih susah ya. Semenit saja hilang konsentrasi, amburadul lagi rumus-rumus merepotkan itu.

Maklum sih, Sasuke kan jenius.

"Aku iri, kau bisa pintar tanpa susah-susah belajar, sedangkan aku sebaliknya," Hinata menggerutu mengingat betapa susahnya ia harus mempertahankan peringkat kedua, sedangkan Sasuke yang santai-santai saja selalu peringkat pertama.

Mendengar hal tersebut Sasuke menghela napas, ia membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu iri pada segala hal," ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sedang terlelap. Wajah manis gadis itu kembali memanas.

Kenapa ada malaikat tertidur di sini?

Tunggu, itu tidak penting.

"S-sasuke, jangan tidur~"

Bagaimana ini? Masa iya Hinata harus pergi ke kelas sendiri dan membiarkan Sasuke tertidur di UKS. Tidak enak dong, tadi Sasuke sudah menemaninya. Dibangunkan juga Hinata tidak berani.

Ah, Sasuke bikin pusing.

.

.

Setelah memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sasuke, gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Pasalnya Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah ditekuk, merasa terganggu dari tidur nyaman nya. Meskipun tidak memprotes saat Hinata mengajaknya ke kelas, tetap saja Hinata merasa tidak enak.

Gadis itu berusaha mengusir rasa bersalahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang besar, mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk. Gadis itu menengadah, matanya memantulkan bayangan bulan di atas langit malam. Meresapi setiap keindahan yang disuguhkan Tuhan di atas sana.

Memorinya memutar ulang kejadian yang ia lalui hari ini. Penuh rasa iri.

Dia tidak boleh terus begini, terus menyimpan rasa iri yang lama-kelamaan mungkin menjadi rasa dengki. Tidak boleh..

Tetapi, tetap saja rasa iri itu terus menggerogoti hatinya, menyulut amarahnya, membuatnya tertekan. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Ini sulit...

Ia harus berubah.

.

.

Tidak ada wajah imut merona yang setiap pagi selalu ditampilkan. Tidak ada senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi. Tidak ada Hinata yang selalu ramah menyapa orang-orang. Tidak ada itu semua.

Yang terlihat saat ini, hanya wajah lesu gadis itu dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus beberapa hari terakhir. Sinar matanya meredup, senyumnya memudar.

Tentu hal yang tidak biasa ini membuat orang-orangan bertanya, ada apa gerangan dengan gadis itu?

Masalah keluargakah?

Sahabatkah?

Atau pacarkah?

Jangan bicarakan soal pacar. Hinata menggeram. Itu mengingatkannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah memiliki pacar dan ia masih jomblo.

"Hinata, sarapan dulu," ucap sang Ibu mengingatkan.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan dietnya selama seminggu ini. Salad, roti, susu, salad, roti, susu. Hinata jadi tidak berselera makan apa-apa lagi. Ditambah setiap malam belajar sampai larut untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sok itu. Gadis itu juga jadi sering melakukan olahraga yang membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah karena tidak biasa. Cukup! Hinata mual!

"Uoo-!"

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu berlari ke arah toilet disusul Ibu dan Hanabi, sedangkan sang Ayah menatapnya khawatir.

"Astaga, Hinata.. Apa Ibu bilang? Jangan memaksakan diri!" Hikari mengusap leher dan punggung anak sulungnya yang duduk tak berdaya di depan wastafel.

"Iya, Kakak akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah sarapan pagi," omel Hanabi.

"Aku bawa bekal, H-hanabi," kilah Hinata. Ia tidak suka diomeli adiknya.

"Sudah, sekarang jangan dulu sekolah, ya. Nanti Ibu kabari wali kelasmu," Ibunya membantu Hinata untuk berdiri tetapi justru ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Aku mau sekolah!" wajah pucat sulung Hyuuga itu terlihat kesal. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan usulan sang Ibu. Cepat-cepat Hinata meninggalkan kamar mandi, berjalan terhuyung keluar rumah. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Ayahnya yang memintanya untuk tetap di rumah.

Masa bodo, ia harus sekolah hari ini. Ulangan matematika menunggunya. Akan Hinata buktikan bahwa ia akan mengalahkan Sasuke yang sok santai itu.

Dengan begitu rasa iri yang mengganggunya pasti menghilang.

.

.

"Astaga, Hinata.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Ino bertanya khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang tampak pucat.

"Hinata, wajah kamu pucat. Kamu sakit?" Sakura juga mendekati sahabatnya itu, ia bahkan mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata.

"Kita ke UKS saja, ya?" tawar Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, sekarang aku harus ulangan susulan," tolak Hinata halus.

"Itu kan bisa nanti. Sekarang kita ke UKS," Ino berdiri dari duduknya, bermaksud mengajak Hinata untuk ke UKS.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "aku nggak mau menunda-nunda."

Ino dan Sakura menghela napas. Susah sekali membujuk Hinata, gadis itu memang keras kepala jika sudah menetapkan pilihannya.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Kalian berdua ulangan susulan di perpustakaan, di sana sepi jadi kalian tidak akan terganggu." ujar guru Kurenai menyerahkan 2 lembar soal dan 2 lembar kertas jawaban pada muda-mudi itu.

"Saya tidak akan mengawasi kalian, jadi jangan mencontek. Kalian juga hafal kan jalan menuju ke perpustakaan?"

"Iya, Bu."

"Hn."

Hinata dan Sasuke pun pergi bersama menuju perpustakaan yang tidak jauh dari ruang kelas mereka. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan rasa khawatir. Apalagi Hinata pergi dengan orang macam Sasuke yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Bagaimana kalau Hinata pingsan dan Sasuke membiarkannya tergeletak di jalanan?

Ah, tidak, tidak! Sasuke tidak sekejam itu.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan Hinata terus berdoa agar ia diberi kekuatan untuk bisa menyelesaikan ulangannya. Ia tidak boleh tumbang sebelum berperang. Semua akan sia-sia jika hal itu terjadi. Hinata tak mau repot lagi menghafal rumus-rumus memuakkan itu.

Langkah gadis itu melambat saat rasa pusing menderanya. Sontak tangannya mencengkram dahi yang tertutupi poni.

Lelaki di sampingnya memandang khawatir, "kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sungguh, Hinata tidak mau memikirkan alasan Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba peduli padanya. Kepalanya pusing.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat. Hinata mempercepat langkah menuju perpustakaan. Diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Uchiha Sasuke : 95

Hyuuga Hinata : 90

Demi rambut pantat ayam menyebalkan Sasuke! Ini tidak adil. Dia kalah lima poin dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak, pasti ada kesalahan di sini. Mungkin karena guru Kurenai tahu Sasuke selalu mendapat nilai hampir sempurna disetiap ulangannya, maka dari itu guru Kurenai keliru menilai ulangan milik Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Seharusnya, Hinata yang mendapat nilai lebih besar karena ia berusaha lebih keras. Ini tidak adil. Tapi, mana mungkin guru Kurenai melakukan kesalahan.

"Sudah dong, Hinata. Jangan cemberut terus. Ayo, makan sotonya.. Kamu kan belum sarapan," Ino membujuk sulung Hyuuga itu yang terus mendiamkan makanan di depannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, badannya menjadi lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura yang tak kalah khawatir, menyendok makanan dan menyuapinya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng, nafsu makannya sudah hilang saat ini.

"Aku nggak lapar," Hinata menjauhkan sendok itu dari mulutnya.

"Ayolah, Hinata.. Lima suap saja, ya?" bujuk Sakura.

Hinata menghela napas. Dia rasa dirinya memang perlu makan, jika tidak ingin pingsan tentunya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi biarkan aku makan sendiri."

Ino dan Sakura langsung sumringah. Mereka mengangguk senang.

"Yo! Ino, Sakura, Hinata!" seorang lelaki blonde menghampiri mereka dengan senyum cerianya.

"Hei, Naruto! Sasuke!" balas Ino tak kalah ceria.

Hinata mendongkak mendengar nama Sasuke disebut. Amethys dan onyx bertemu. Hinata yang salah lihat atau memang Sasuke menatapnya intens, tanpa berkedip? Merasa ada yang salah, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa ada perempuan cantik yang bisa jadi menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Nihil, yang ada justru bibi kantin berkepala empat. Bukan, bukan kepalanya ada empat. Tapi, umurnya yang menginjak 40 tahun. Aduh, author gimana sih?! Yang jelas dong!

Hinata menggeleng. Masa Sasuke suka bibi kantin, sih?

"Sakura, kudengar guru Guy memilihmu untuk mewakili olimpiade olahraga?" tanya Naruto bersemangat, lelaki itu sudah duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ha? Yang benar? Sakura kenapa nggak kasih tahu kita?" heboh Ino yang baru mengetahui informasi tersebut.

Sakura nyengir, "tadinya aku mau kasih tahu kalau udah menang. Tapi, Naruto bocor nih!"

Sakura memukul kecil pundak Naruto yang beberapa hari lalu resmi menjadi pacarnya. Yang dipukul malah tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Berarti kalau nggak menang, nggak bakal kasih tahu?"

"Nggak."

"Iiihhhh!"

Ino menjitak dahi sahabat pinknya itu gemas.

"Duh!" Naruto segera mengusap bekas jitakan di dahi kekasihnya.

"Tapi, semoga berhasil deh. Aku dan Hinata pasti akan mendoakan supaya kamu menang. Iya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata memejamkan mata saat sesuatu itu kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum.

"Iya, kami akan selalu mendoakanmu."

"Hehe, makasih. Eh, btw gimana nasib karir modelmu Ino?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena Ino sudah tidak terlihat sibuk lagi.

"Aku berhenti."

"Apa?!" Sakura dan Hinata membelalak tak percaya. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut.

"Yah.. Kayaknya sekarang aku harus berhenti dulu. Sebentar lagi mau kelas 3, apalagi nilai-nilai ku banyak yang jeblok."

"Sayang banget..."

"Tapi mereka bilang akan menerimaku lagi kalau aku sudah lulus."

"Iyalah.. Siapa yang mau melepaskan gadis dengan tubuh sempurna sepertimu?"

Cukup!

Sreet

Gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat kaget sahabat dan temannya.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yang lain, gadis itu melesat meninggalkan mereka. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran bercampur kaget yang ditujukkan untuknya.

Sreeet

"Aku mau beli minum." Sasuke bergegas pergi mengikuti gadis itu.

"Teme! Hoi!"

Astaga.. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Aku kan mau nitip."

.

.

Cklek

Sebuah pintu terbuka, menampakkan tubuh tegap seorang lelaki berambut hitam. Matanya menatap tajam pada sesosok gadis di depan sana.

Benar dugaannya. Atap sekolah.

Sejenak ia terkesima saat angin mengibarkan helaian indigo milik gadis itu. Membuatnya ingin mengelus helaian-helaian halus itu dan menghirup aromanya.

"Hinata.."

Sontak gadis yang dipanggil namanya berbalik, tak menyangka jika lelaki tersebut mengikutinya.

"K-kenapa kamu-"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?" desak Sasuke, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu? A-aku nggak ngerti," mata seindah amethys itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari objek apapun yang bisa dilihatnya selain onyx Sasuke.

Melihat gelagat Hinata, Sasuke berdecak kesal, "kamu ngerti."

Hinata merasa terdesak, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Secepat langkah Hinata, secepat itu pula Sasuke menarik tangannya. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke!" geram Hinata menahan amarah. Ia meronta agar tangannya dilepaskan. Sayang tenaganya tak cukup kuat, ia memang payah.

Ah, mengingat kata payah. Hinata merasa sesak lagi. Matanya memanas.

"Katakan padaku!" sekarang Sasuke menahan kedua tangan gadis itu.

"J-jangan memaksaku!" sekarang suaranya mulai serak. Tidak, ia harus segera pergi. Air matanya sudah menggenang. Kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kamu yang memaksakan dirimu sendiri," Sasuke melembutkan suaranya saat air mata menggenang di sudut mata amethys yang ia sukai.

"Tidak, aku hanya berusaha," Hinata mulai terisak pelan. Sekarang ia tidak mencoba memberontak lagi. Kepalanya semakin pening sekarang.

"Caramu salah, Hinata," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Amarah Hinata tersulut, emosi gadis itu benar-benar tidak stabil. Ia tidak terima dengan ucapan lelaki di depannya.

Hinata berusaha melakukan apa yang ia bisa dan sekarang Sasuke mengatakan bahwa caranya salah?!

"Lalu bagaimana?! Aku harus melakukan apa?! Hah?! Kamu bilang caraku salah, lalu aku harus melakukan cara apa?! Jika bukan begini caranya, aku tersiksa!" teriakan penuh emosi Hinata membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

Hinata menatap marah Uchiha di hadapannya, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Wajahnya memerah penuh emosi, diperburuk oleh air mata yang terus mengalir. Amarah di kepalanya membuat rasa pening semakin menjadi, tapi Hinata berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Hin-"

"Kamu bisa mendapatkan nilai terbaik padahal kamu tidak berusaha, sedangkan aku harus belajar mati-matian! Sakura juga! Ino juga!"

"Tapi aku?! Aku harus mati-matian diet agar mendapat tubuh seperti Ino! Aku olahraga agar bisa sebugar Sakura! Tapi-ini tidak adil..."

"Kenapa-"

Suara Hinata terbungkam saat tiba-tiba bibir lembut Sasuke menciumnya. Matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tangan besar lelaki itu menekan tengkuknya, mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Astaga.. Mata Hinata terpejam. Sensasi lembut apa ini?

Kepala Hinata sangat pening sekarang, sadar Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Dengar," ucap Sasuke serak setelah melepaskan bibirnya. Kening mereka saling menempel. Nafas keduanya saling memburu.

Hinata masih belum membuka mata, ia takut menatap onyx Sasuke. Dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan.

"Aku bukannya tidak berusaha. Kamu tidak tahu bukan kalau aku mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari. Aku tidak pernah menghafal dalam waktu semalam. Itu merepotkan," ungkap Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata yang sedikit kurus.

Mata gadis di depannya terbuka, hanya untuk mendapati kejujuran di mata Sasuke. Air matanya kembali menetes. Ternyata selama ini ia salah.

"Sasu.."

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya lagi. Menyalurkan rasa agar Hinata merasa tenang. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Hinata beberapa kali. Lalu melepasnya, memberi Hinata waktu untuk bernafas.

"Ino juga sama, dia sadar bahwa pendidikan lebih penting untuknya. Dia bukannya mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan menganggap enteng semuanya. Sakura juga, dia memperjuangkan apa yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Sebagai sahabat, kamu harusnya tahu, Hinata."

Hinata terisak pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tahu, tapi tetap saja rasa iri itu ada di hatinya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Sasuke mencium bibir lembut milik Hinata. Menyesapnya pelan, memberikan rasa manis untuk keduanya. Hinata terhanyut, sekarang ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"A-apa yang h-harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke melepaskan tautannya.

"Kamu harus bersyukur dengan apa yang ada dalam dirimu."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan mulai saat ini kamu harus bersyukur karena kamu adalah pacarku."

"H-HAH?!"

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hyuuga Hinata kembali dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Bahkan pipinya terlihat semakin tembam dari hari ke hari. Berterimakasih lah pada Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berhasil memaksanya makan 3 kali sehari dengan porsi lumayan banyak selama masa penyembuhan dirinya.

Yah, Hinata sempat dirawat selama 3 hari di rumah sakit akibat diet dan olahraga yang berlebihan.

"HINATA!" teriakan dua sahabatnya membuat senyum Hinata semakin lebar. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya ampun, kamu makin tembem aja! Gemes!" Sakura mencubit pipi kanan Hinata yang terasa begitu empuk.

"Iya, ih! Emessh!" sekarang Ino ikut-ikutan mencubit pipi kiri Hinata.

"A-aduh! Sakit!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, sementara kedua sahabatnya malah tertawa.

"Lepaskan," tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di belakang gadisnya. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Ino dan Sakura.

Bukannya takut, Ino dan Sakura justru kompak memeluk Hinata.

"Nggak! Sudah cukup ya kamu berduaan mulu sama Hinata!" ketus Ino.

"Iya! Sekarang biarkan kami yang bertigaan sama Hinata!" Sakura tak kalah ketus.

Sasuke menatap malas mereka berdua. Tangannya menarik tangan Hinata yang bebas.

"Sini!" Hinata terlepas dari pelukan sahabatnya.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke mengusap kedua pipi Hinata yang memerah. Dua gadis yang melihat adegan itu menatap iri.

"Sakit?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Awas kalau kalian nyakitin Hinata lagi!" ancam Sasuke dingin.

Bibir Ino dan Sakura kompak mengerucut.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat kotak makan hitam di tangannya, "makan siang."

Hinata membelalak. Ia meneguk ludah membayangkan isi kotak makan besar itu yang pastinya banyak. Dan Sasuke pasti akan memaksanya memakan bekal itu sampai habis. Tidak! Setelah pipinya tembem karena ulah Sasuke, Hinata tidak mau jadi gendut!

"Nggak mauuuu!"

Oh, Hinata.. Kau harusnya bersyukur punya pacar seperhatian Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun sedikit kejam.

 **RnR?**


End file.
